


Rose

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Reichenbach, nobody die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small things makes you remember the old time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

John sat at his armchair, staring at the rose on the desk beside him. The single rose that had been planted in the pot three years ago. The rose that used to be beautiful, now was getting wilt slowly.

The ex-soldier caressed the rose carefully. The petals had fallen down, meaning that it was coming to its own end. Meaning that it can no longer to live for another day. Meaning that it also will leave this cruel world.

A sad smile appeared from John's lips. He felt that he was also like his rose, dying slowly without no one notice. Waiting for something to cure him, but miracles never come for him. 

A tear started to fall down from his eye. John wanted to cry, but he cannot. He wanted to leave the pain that had attacked for almost three years, but he was disabling to do that. He can only feel the pain increasing in his own heart, his own soul.

John closed both of his eyes, tried to remember back his own memory how he got the rose. Flashback begins to play in his own mind.

-oOo-  
"Sherlock, I'm home"  
John locked the door with his key when he stepped back to their flats. He gazed around the flats, searching for Sherlock. But there was no sign of the detective.

John sighed for a while. 'Maybe he was out for a case' John thought of that. Sherlock only gone when he have cases to solve but still, he will never forget to inform the doctor to come with him. A little of John's felt a bit disappointed with Sherlock's gone.

John stepped to the kitchen, made a cup of tea for him after an exhausted day. When he was just about to sit on his armchair, there was something in the living room that had attracted John. 

There was a rose. A red, beautiful rose on his desk. Not the plastic one, but the real one. Instead of sitting, he made his way to the desk. John put down his cup on the desk and watched the rose. He was confused how come the rose had been in their flat "I wonder why they are here".

Just about John wanted to touch it, someone had wrapped their own hand around John's waist from behind. When John turned his head, he met his lover's blue eye watching him passionately. Sherlock smirked when he saw John smiled towards him.

"What do you think about this rose, John?" asked Sherlock to his doctor. 

John stroked Sherlock's cheek and replied back "It was beautiful. Did you get this?"

Sherlock nuzzled his face to John's neck and murmured something at there but John knew that Sherlock was saying 'yes' to him. "You like it?" the detective questioned John again.

Before John said something, Sherlock nipped the sensitive spots at his neck. John moaned softly and nodded, confirmed that he indeed like the rose. Sherlock started to hold John possessively and bite his neck hardly. He enjoyed the sounds that came out from his lover whenever Sherlock takeover on him. 

John wanted Sherlock to continue his acts, but the detective did not want to continue. On the contrary, Sherlock pulled him to the couch and let John's head lying on his lap. Sherlock even took of his dressing gown and wrapped it on John. The doctor felt he was being protected and safe with Sherlock. 

They just being like that for a few moment, watching each other like eternity. Before John fall asleep on Sherlock's lap, he said something in a low, soft voice to Sherlock "Thank you"

Sherlock smiled to his lover. He really cannot take off his smile whenever he was with John. Sherlock touched John's blonde hair softly and told him three words that John love to hear from Sherlock's lips "I love you" Sherlock kissed John's forehead tenderly and sleep together with him.

-oOo-  
John blinked his eyes a few time. He sobbed for a while, and then he lets the tears fell of from his eyes like a river. He cannot forget everything about Sherlock. Every memory about him was priceless, although it just made him getting miserable. 

For the three years, John still cannot coped his life without Sherlock. He just cannot. People around him tried their best to make John better, but it was no use. No matter how hard they were trying, it still was useless. Sherlock was the only one who can cure him, but that man had left him. There's no antidote for him now.

After the cry, he watched back the rose again. The rose was getting weaker, but John had no intention to make it okay. The rose always reminded him of Sherlock. Now that he cannot take care of himself, John also cannot take care of the rose.

Now that there was no purpose of his life right now, John thought there was no use to him for stay alive. What use for him to live if he was making other people more sympathy with him? He does not want to disturb people's life anymore.

John stood up and took a small bottle on the desk. The bottle that contains harmful substance and poison was in his hand. "I'm sorry, everyone" John uncapped the bottle and drank the liquid inside it immediately.

The bottle fell off from his hand as he finished drinking all of it. In a moment, his body started to react from it. He can feel his own heart beat slowly and the pulse was getting decreasing it own pumps. Slowly, John felt getting weaker.

-oOo-  
Sherlock was really exciting when he arrived at 221B Baker Street. He cannot wait to meet John after faked his death almost three years. He also thinks how John would react if he saw Sherlock was still alive. Will John cry? Will John happy? He really wants to know what will happen next.

Sherlock knocked the door three times. There was no answer. Sherlock now confused, John supposed to be at his flat right now, why he not opened the door? 'Is he sleeping?' Sherlock thought of that. The detective opened the door and stepped inside it. 

Sherlock felt a bit weird in the flat when he entered it. The flat seems a bit unwelcoming. His mind started to think that something bad was happening in this flat. Sherlock looked around his flat, until his eyes caught on something in the living room.

Sherlock almost fell on his own knees when he saw John was lying on the carpet. He went to John and tried to awake him "John, wake up"

No reply.

Sherlock was getting anxious with that and tried to shake John's body but still, John still numb in Sherlock's hand. Sherlock touched John's pulse. The pulse was getting slowly pumping inside him. 

Sherlock started to scare; he does not want to leave John now. Enough with the three years without the doctor being with him. "John, hang on. I try to ask for help. Please, John. I'm begging you, stay"

As Sherlock was getting for help, the final petal of rose dropped to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> (Unbeta here. I don't know english, sorry. Do forgive me. AIYAAA!!!!)


End file.
